Zoidbreakers
by DrAgOn SwOrDeR
Summary: A Zoids/Beyblade fic. When moonbay suddenly trips all is chaos in the land of Zi. Help Van-tachi in their quest for fiona's new found memories, the death-saurer crisis, and obviosly a lot of papayas. Truly OOC but definitely good for a laugh!! First fic!!
1. The Awakening

  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story is not, I repeat, NOT mine...   
ENJOY!!   
  
Oh yeah, if you don't want, don't read...   
  
Anyway, n this extremely weird yet unique fic, Van and the gang are out and still searching for zoid eve, with a certain death-stinger following them...   
  
Characters:   
M-Moonbay   
I-Irvine   
V-Van   
F-Fiona   
  
Chapter1: The Awakening   
  
One hot summer day, Fiona and gang went out to some ruins north east of new helic city.   
  
M: Van, move faster will ya!   
  
V: geez, I'm doing the best I can... and besides... (Grumble)   
  
F: Moonbay, I think its time for a break...   
  
I: Fiona's right, we've been searching through these ruins for hours... we should rest…   
  
M: sigh... I guess it can't be helped...Hey Van! I can see some papaya trees over there…   
  
Van, upon hearing the word "papaya" jolted and ran out and consecutively kicking the poor papaya tree for its fruits...pretty pathetic...   
  
V: Hey you idiot tree! Give me some papaya!   
  
M: there go the papayas... anyway I'd better get us some water... I'll be... WHOA!!!!   
  
Moonbay just fell into a trap door...now that's unexpected...   
  
M: (cough, cough)   
  
F: Moonbay! You aright down there?   
  
M: yeah...but where exactly is this place?   
  
I: Don't worry! I'll get a rope...   
  
They all climbed down, even van, who was so full that he even fell on top of Irvine because he cant support his own weight.   
  
V: This place looks exactly the same as the ruins where I first met Fiona...   
  
M: [ he, he, he... There must be something in here then... must get it for MONEY!!!]   
  
I: Moonbay, where are you going?   
  
M: ugh... the bathroom!   
  
V: Oh really now…   
  
M: Wait a minute, Van... why did you still bring those papayas?   
  
Fiona sees pictures in her head... (Freaky!)   
  
F: Oh no... it's coming!   
  
M+V+I: What?   
  
Ground starts shaking... gulp! A humongous Gordos is after them! In shock Van dropped his papayas...and the papayas got...squished. (Poor Gordos)   
  
V: M...m...my... MY PRECIOUS PAPAYAS!!!!   
  
M: sigh... now that Gordos is gonna get it... no one dares to interfere with the papaya… specially when papaya-protector Van's around...   
  
BOOOM!!!   
  
A huge sound was heard… Van's papaya powers made the Gordos explode...   
  
I: We told you so...   
  
F: [nod, nod]   
  
M: Kind of weird huh! He can only use that power of his when papayas are endangered...well, that's Van!   
  
They walked to the end of the hallway only to see a single room...   
  
V: Look!!   
  
And there stood two green pods, like the one Fiona and Zeke were into.   
  
Swoosh...   
  
The pod opened just from their mere presence! (COOOL)   
  
Came out from the first pod, the larger one, was an organoid, a white, tiger like one...   
  
And from the smaller pod came a fully clothed man, this man had a pretty long hair, wrapped in a cloth like thing, and clothes like from the peaceful eastern continent Beylia(^^ Made that up^^) .   
  
Fiona gasped, deep inside her mind she knew this person... and then...   
  
F: ... RAY!   
  
Author's note: Yes, Beyblade and Zoids… anyway… more characters to come, plus weird pairings. Did I mention that this is my first Zoids fic? Anyway, please be nice ^^. 


	2. Smiley :3

  
  
  
Disclaimer: This work of fiction is mine...Zoids Chaotic Century as well as Beyblade are not.   
  
Author's note: Chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry about the delay. Gomenasai!! Anyway, please don't complain about the OOCness in this story, I'm keeping it funny, plus I'm trying my best not to have character bashing. Also I've changed my pen name. Now it's DragonSworder, my last pen name was Popayapapaya. On with the fic...   
  
Chapter 2: Smiley  
  
  
In some cabin in the vast lands of Zi dwelled a young lad along with his...um...companion. This young lad has the hair color like that of a raven whilst his companion has the color of such as running water. The boy simply laid a wet towel on the girls forehead, to make her feel better due to her sudden illlness. But then the girl sprang up and delivered (yes...delivered. It means it actually hit him) a fierce deathblow that made the young lad bursting of the roof to the far reaches of the skies.   
  
Ryss: Oh! Raven! I'm soo sorry! I didn't know it was you!   
  
Surprisingly enough, the boy didn't die. They weren't really normal people as others would say. The young lad's name was Raven. He has undergone serious training when he was still working for Prozen, a definite answer to why he isn't dead yet after such a blow.   
  
Raven: Ow!...Yeah, well I guess its alright since you're healed and all...   
He stood up and gently(she might hit her or something) offering her some coffee.   
Ryss: Ugh...Thanks.   
Raven: I'm sorry about your Zoid... It was beyond help.   
  
The young girl by the name of Ryss stood shocked. She is an ancient zoidian and her BLUE(just gotta emphasize that...I mean everything on her is blue) organoid, Specula, was very special to her(of course, I mean how would she get inside other people's minds!), and knowing that this special part of her life has faded...she...just got weak on the knees...   
  
Ryss: no...Specula...   
??:Roar!   
  
Upon hearing the roar made by ?? she quickly looked up and saw Specula peeking thru the hole on the roof. She fixed a smile knowing that her friend has not faded. She went to the table where Raven had kindly offered her coffee and took a sip from the cup thinking 'Why can't Raven do such a simple thing! He definitely forgot to add in the salt.'. Then just like a time bomb she was enraged.   
  
Ryss: Grrr...That damn Hiltz! He's gonna pay for this! *does an evil laugh that frightens the jeepers out of Raven* He's definitely gonna pay...*deadly look*BIGTIME!!*laughs evilly again*   
Raven: yeah Ryss...that'd be easy to do...if we only know where he's heading though...   
Ryss: Oh I know where he's heading...   
Raven: So...Where?   
Ryss: To Zoid eve...Raven you better come too... Shadow is definitely waiting for you...   
  
Shadow is the name of Raven's black organoid that died(do organoids die)...or...err...passed away in a fight with Van Flyheight, Raven's mortal enemy, when there was suddenly a particle shot to them from out of nowhere.   
  
Raven: What? But how? I saw him fade away though...   
Ryss: Ever wonder why it's called Zoid eve? Zoids can be ressurected there!   
Raven: Ryss...you surprise me...how did you know all that information?   
Ryss: I don't know...   
Raven: So....Where is Zoid Eve?   
Ryss: In the valley of the Rarehertz...   
  
Raven's eyes almost pop out of that one! How did she know that!?   
  
Raven: Wow Ryss! another amazing feat! Maybe you could become a fortune teller or something!   
Ryss: You really think so!?   
Raven: So...Ryss...When am I going to find my true love!   
Ryss: When you get trapped in a certain cave the person next to you will be...HEY! What is this!? Fortune telling!?   
Raven: err...Yea?   
Ryss: Fine! If that's the case where is my pay!?   
  
After a few hours of arguing about payments and fortune telling...   
  
Ryss: PAY ME!!   
Specula: ROAR!!![we should get going now!!!]   
  
Now that's what you call saved by the organoid! Finally they went of...it was sunset and since they argued so much they didn't get so far and arrived at some ruins. Raven just parked his Genobreaker in the woody parts and then they set up a rather simple tent.   
Raven: Ryss, I'll go get some firewood while you go search for food.   
Ryss: umm...what about Specula?   
Raven: He(I'm not even sure if it's a he!]) can guard the tents...   
Ryss: Oh...okay...I'll go now...WHOA!!!!!!   
  
Ryss fell into a (another)hole   
  
Ryss: Raven... I think I've found us some food...   
  
Inside the hole where Ryss had fallen were... PAPAYAS!! Heaping mountains of papayas!!   
Raven quickly went to her side a he heard her scream, and then gasped as he saw the heaping mountains of papayas but he was amazed even more to find 2 pods(again) in the middle of the room where the heaping mountains of papayas(sorry! wanted to say that again!^^) were held. One of the pods were smaller than the other but heck, they didn't care!It was sometime... Raven had found a whole tree that can be used as fire wood and told spucula to come down to the hole where Ryss is. They spent the rest of the day eating when..."PUGG!!" Specula's tail hit the smaller pod. A burst of greenish smoke erupted from the pods crack. Then, out of the pod came a brightly dressed blond boy. "Ugh...my head..." said the boy. He straigthened up and joyfully(and annoyingly) said like a kid(that he is, if you already guessed which beyblade character HE is)"HEY!! The name's Max! Nice to meet Ya! ooh!!! What's that your eating!! Does it taste good!!?? Oh I bet it does!? Gee, um can I have some?" "Ugh...sure...help yourself..."Ryss said shocked while Raven just stood there bewilderedly looking at Max who gobbles up everything that he sees. Specula just gave out a big sweatdrop(anime style!^^)   
  
" Whoa! This is one hungry kid! He ate almost half of all those papayas!" Ryss thought barely giving an expression on the other hand Raven thought "Grrr! What's he doing! He's eating the papayas! And those papayas are...MINE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! (Gee... guys accompanying zoidian girls are alike aren't they!^^)"   
  
Max: Hey! These things sure are sweet!!   
Ryss: Well Yeah!!! You ate 'em all!   
Max: Well there is a saying..."Gotta eat 'em all!"...hmm...or was it "Gotta catch 'em all"? ...hmmm....   
  
Suddenly there was a long pause to Max's speech about "Gotta eat 'em all". Smokes come out of Max's ears... he started running really fast while saying "SUGAR HIGH!!!!". Another big sweatdrop moment... but suddenly Max stopped, he hit something... the other pod.   
  
~~meanwhile~~   
  
  
Van: Fi-Fiona! You know this guy!?   
Fiona: Ugh... Huh? Wha-what did I just say?   
Moonbay: He probably belongs to Fiona's lost memories...   
Irvine: Yeah, could be but...   
Moonbay:...?   
Irvine: You sure he's a guy!? I mean look at his hair!! (Whoopee!!!! Firecrackers! Firecrackers! Sis-boom-ba!! Goooo Irvine!!!![Another big sweatdrop moment])   
Van: ...........................................; ( ; is a sweatdrop)   
Fiona: .........................................;   
Moonbay: ....................................;   
Ray: ........................................... Ugh... I'm a guy.....   
Ray takes a moment to take a good look at Fiona.   
Ray: Ummm.... miss? You kind of looked familiar... can I ask your name?   
Fiona: I-It's Fiona...   
Ray: Ugh... How did you know my name... miss Fiona?   
Van: Fiona is also an ancient zoidian like you... but she has lost a part of her memory.   
Ray: A-ancient? Huh!? What!? Did you just say Ancient!?   
Irvine: Hey! Sorry dude but most zoidians are extinct...   
Ray: How many are there left?   
Moonbay: Umm... let's see... there's Fiona... and Ryss... Oh! And you! So I guess that makes 3!   
Ray: ...oh no... You guys!!   
Van,Fiona,Moonbay+Irvine: WHAT!   
Ray: err...You gotta help mefind Zoid Eve!   
Van: Don't worry pal! We're searching for it too!   
Ray: That's great! umm... I know it would be too much to ask but... can you please take me with you!?   
Irvine: Yeah... that would be great too... but we've got company... a man named Hiltz is after us... He's a terrorist. (I don't really know if you can call him a terorist :D)   
Ray: Oh! don't worry! I got a Zoid too!!   
Irvine: You don't know what your dealing with here... Wow...   
  
Ray has open a secret hangar which held a Zoid that looks a lot like the lighting saix altought it was white with green stripes all over it.(just imagine drigger as a zoid^^)   
Ray: Here's my zoid! I call it Terra blade! Cool huh!?   
A long pause occurs   
  
Van: Way cool!!!!   
Irvine: Far out!!!!!!!   
Moonbay and Fiona: ;   
Ray: Oh, I almost forgot... We haven't introduced each other properly yet.   
Van: Oh yeah, sorry about that. By the way my name is Van Flyheight, The girl with the pigtails is Moonbay (Moonbay: Yo![with matching hand gesture]) and that other guy is Irvine (Irvine just nods his head in a cool way) and Fiona is the girl with blonde hair. Well, that's all of them!   
Zeke: ROAR!!! [Van! You forgot me! ME!!!!]   
Van: ugh... sorry.... And this is Zeke, my organoid.   
Ray: Nice to meet you all. My name's Ray and this is my organoid Drigger.   
Drigger: Roar [well, at least you didn't forget me.]   
  
They moved out shaking other people's/organoid's hands/paws/claws[whatever you call them]   
Ray: Well, better move out my zoid then.   
  
~~meanwhile~~   
  
SWOOSH!!!   
  
A black boulder(hehe^^) came out of the pod. Max came up to the "boulder". It seems that his "happy days" were done.   
  
Max: Whoa! Draciel! Long time no see buddy :3 ! haha! come 'ere...   
  
Raven and Ryss (along with Specula) continues to watch Max in a wierd behavior of wrestling with a "boulder"   
Ryss: Ugh... Max?   
Max: Whoa! It's only been a while and you got my name already! COOL! :3   
Raven: Err, yeah. My name's Raven, the girl is Ryss, and that's Specula.   
Max: Cool :3! I guess you know my name already so I'll just introduce my organoid to you! This is Draciel!   
Raven+Ryss+Specula: ;;; (they didn't know the huge boulder was actually an organoid!)   
Ryss: Yeah...Sure... anyway, nice meeting you... Raven, lets go.   
Max: WAIT! (pleads and starts to cry) Are you guys going to leave me alone? A poor defenseless kid who knows nothing of this unfamiliar sphere you call the world! (a/n: how was he able to use difficult words like that?) I... I mean... I can help too you know! I got a zoid too!!!!!!.....   
  
Raven and Ryss Started to make a conversation of their own... Specula was on guard if Max tried too eavesdrop on their private conversation.   
  
Raven: So Ryss, what do you think? Should we let him join us?   
Ryss: I don't know, he's a lot of trouble...   
Raven: Well, okay. I mean, he could join us and if he's useless, we can just sell his zoid on e-bay. Who knows, we might get rich...   
Ryss: Oh well... Whatever. Max, (faces Max) You can go with us...   
Max: YEA :3 xoxoxoxox (extremely happy sign)!!!!!!!!   
Ryss: (has an evil thought) So Max... Where's this zoid of yours?   
  
Max goes to a corner of the room and unlocked a secret hangar(again!)   
Ryss: That's... your zoid?   
  
It just looked like a big pile of shiny black metal.   
Max: Wait! I'll mobilize it...   
  
He went inside the cockpit...   
Max: Draciel! MOBILIZE!   
  
The huge boulder flew up and entered the hunk of metal's zoid core.   
  
Then the zoid started moving...   
  
"BANG!"   
  
It hit the cieling...   
*-_-*-_-*END*-_-*-_-*   
Author's notes: The next chapter is a fighting scene so don't expect much! Kai will come in on the 5th chapter. I need suggestions on pairings, just put your suggestions on the review board. If you guys don't suggest, pairings will be OUT OF THIS WORLD! ...please... ONLY HET PAIRINGS. That's all...   



	3. Black and White

  
  
Okay, third chappie, on the go!   
  
Oh and thank you for all those peeps who review my work, luv ya!   
  
Sooo sorry that I posted this chapter late, I was thinking of putting it down but, oh well...   
Chapter 3: black and white   
  
The ceiling collapsed as the pile of metal(which is actually a zoid) stood up. Good think that the hunk o' junk is big enough to shield Ryss, Raven and specula from the falling pieces and a somehow white zoid with 4 people.   
  
Van: OW!!!!! What in the world happened!!   
Moonbay: Why could the floor have collapsed!!   
Ray: Hey, you guys alright!?   
  
Ray was in the cockpit of his zoid, so he remained undamaged while Fiona and Irvine were K.O.ed. Van and gang don't seem to notice the huge zoid(err, hunk o' junk) looming behind them. Raven inspected what had caused such a loud noise, he figured it must be a big object. He loomed over the pile of rocks(more like a hill!) to see a white zoid, and to his most displeasure, his mortal enemy, Van Flyheight. He was going to go after Van and punch him(umm, I think kill him is a better term, don't ya think) but Ryss intercepted saying that this is not such a good time. Raven peacefully obeyed because if he didn't, then Ryss would have him walking in the desert. But then Max said something he shouldn't have...   
  
Max: hey... I know this zoid   
  
Ray and the others looked at Max. Max and Ray started going berserk and quickly entered their cockpits.   
  
Van: Hey! What's going on!!??   
Irvine: Look, even Raven's here...   
Fiona: ahh!!   
  
The 2 zoids began fighting!! Van's group, as well as Raven's stepped aside. The white zoid used its strike laser claw at the black zoid but it didn't even gain a scratch!! Everyone were amazed at the black zoids defensive armor. Afterthe white zoid's attack it pounced again, one after another, striking laser claws on the way. They were also taken back by the zoid's superior manuever abilities. The black zoid didn't move much though, or perhaps it couldn't. Probably because of its massive weight and size. They watched both fight for about a minute until Fiona moved, she ran onto the battlefield and decided to stop the fight.   
  
Fiona:Please, stop...   
  
The 2 zoids ceased on moving... they parted ways, and with that, their little fight was over.   
  
Raven:Hey Max!! What just happened out there!!?? Why did that zoid attack you??   
Max:...   
Ryss:Don't talk to him, he's probably in shock...   
  
------   
  
Van:What happened out there? Ray, do you somehow know the pilot of that black zoid?? And why did you just spring at it??   
Ray:... I know, I know... that guy...   
Irvine:Well, looks like we have to settle this fight another time.   
Van:RAVEN!! I'LL LET YOU GO THIS TIME!!!   
  
Thus each side set off for their own journey, but they still don't know what awaits them at their destination,   
  
AT ZOID EVE!!   
end of chapter 3   
  
a/n: hehe, the next chapter will be... ugh, romantic(i guess) hehe, that's all :D   
  
Mariah:YAY!! I'll be on the next chapter!! nyahahahaha(plot's evil plan to get Ray)   
Ray:(sweatdrop) ahh, someone please stop the author *.*;;   
Author:HAHAHAHA!! No one can stop meeee!!! (well, except for a lot of reviews)   
Ray: NOOOOO!!!   
Author:HAHAHA!!! I order everyone to torture Ray!! *laughs insanely   
Mariah:Roger that!! (gets rope and candles)   
Fiona:I wonder what she's gonna use that for??   
Van:FIONA!! I'll protect you!! (covers Fiona's eyes)   
Author:*still laughing insanely   
Raven:now this is just plain stupid(bonk's everyone with big mallet out of nowhere) 


End file.
